


banana

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bananas, Crack, Masturbation, Other, Promotion, haise and urie have a good time, i dont want to talk about it, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haise and urie have a fun good time on a saturday night</p>
            </blockquote>





	banana

**Author's Note:**

> writing is my passion

t was the day adfter mother day so mobody else was all fucked up except urie whos always fucked up and he was in the his room jerkin it to fnatasies of. Being promoted. have fun urie nobody will ever love you. Anyway

all of the twinks squad was in the room or at least eveuone inportabt. Weeb Wonan. Perfect Flower Boy. Kinda Creepy Shark Dude. Banana Cutie. together they are.,,,,,, th _**POWER RANGE**_

but not really. saiker was looking at paul blart memes, mutuski was trying not to cry while simultaneously eating an extremely small amout of cereal, sharkrazu was making that [internal screaming] sound and haise was sensually making out w/ a banana., saik lookd up dfrom the horrosrs that was snart blart tart fart and gsay to haiset, ,, "whad ther **fuckjing hell i** s uyouy problmeme?" haisde did nor respond. he was lost in therhthe passions of ther bananas hot sweaty aroma. i"ll be rigjht nback" he saif im between sexu moans.heleft and went torhis room and nodody even care d saikooo lookde at a snart (snail blart) picture mutsjiki started cryinf in hiss cereal and shirazzle dazzle exploded. haisew looooked back ar his squad.. ""just according to keikaku"he said (translators note: keikaku means plan).

hhaiss passed uries'' roomm wherre he couls jear sensual moans. oh promotion-san"" yelled urie. haise was not concermed. all hairse cares avout is pleasurijng hismself swith the banana. he entereed his rom and threeew hismrelf on the bed and therew off his pansts, ready tofeel the sweet sezual caress od the bananana. ubable toe wait a second longer, haiies shovesd rhe banana up his ass..

**ARCHIVE WARNNING 4 SEZZUAL CONTENT DO NOT READ IF U ARE SCRARED OF THINGS 2SPOOKY4KIDS19+!!!!!! 10001001001%% sexy Yiff Action dont like dont read**

 

 

and then they fricked in the booty

 

 

inthe other room, urie was covered in Oh god never mind lets leave him alone for now what a nightmare

saike was worry about salsaki! she leaft the smoking remains of sharkboy a dn the crying muttutski ans webt to haiserers room. ahe opened door an immediately fainted. it's not very effective!" she said as she flell rip in pieces siako. Nyway sekio fainted att the glorious sight of her squad leader with a banana Half Way Up His Ass,,. ckoming becaused of the intoxeticationgly sensual charms of them banana.

then he woke up siako and theu all had lunch and pretended nothing happened even tho shiraxu was dead . the end


End file.
